The principal investigator notes that the primary long-term objective of the research plan will be the large scale production of novel organometallic reagents prepared from highly reactive Rieke metals. Primary metals to be examined include zinc, magnesium, copper, and calcium. It is stated that the development of highly reactive Rieke metals allows the direct oxidative addition of these metals to a variety of carbon-halogen bonds to yield many classes of organometallic reagents which previously could not be prepared and that in particular, highly functionalized organozinc and organocopper reagents are now possible. It is noted that highly reactive magnesium allows the preparation of difficult-to-prepare Grignards and a highly significant new organometallic class of reagents: (2-butene-1,4-diyl)magnesium reagents. The principal investigator reports that highly reactive calcium can be used for the generation of calcium derivatized polymers and novel organocalcium reagents. The organozinc, organocopper, and 1,3-butadiene magnesium complexes have considerable potential in the synthesis of a wide range of drugs, drug delivery system, agrochemicals, novel membranes, and polymers including highly conducting polymers.